


【球队拟人】【主萨厂/英超西甲贵乱】谁说厂迷都会写段子？

by Narcat



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 1819赛季, M/M, 球队拟人 - Freeform, 英超西甲贵乱, 萨厂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcat/pseuds/Narcat
Summary: 1819赛季综述（不是）*不负责任说段子，如有冒犯，赔偿一个克伦克，打晕包邮*主萨厂*英超big6西甲top3乱成了一锅粥*友情出演打酱油：嘴炮双雄、杰拉德和他的队友们、埃梅里、弗格森、波切蒂诺、拉卡泽特、蒋特里、吉格斯、博格巴、克圣、温格、拜仁、多特、狼队、厄齐尔、吉鲁、老法、我梅、阿扎尔*做人呢，重要的是开心*利益相关：萨厂双担





	1. Chapter 1

1

手机响。

阿森纳摸出来一看，啧，渣男。

正要挂，转念一想，不对啊，我不也是渣男？

再转念一想，英足总说过，趁他病要他命，此时天时地利人和，今天不骑脸，何年何月才能再碰上这大好机会？

于是美滋滋把电话接起来。

渣男在电话那头扮忧郁情深。

巴萨：“我想你了。夏天，来陪我踢甘伯杯吧。”

我呸。

有能耐去找利物浦啊！

你和拜仁是不是商量好故意的？！

老子他妈的不想你们！不想——！

转念又一想，不对啊。

阿森纳：“……给多少分成？”

 

2

人穷不可怕，怕志短。

阿森纳从来不听这种鬼扯。

志气能有财报好看？

一不小心把内心话嘚瑟出来，给新娶的西班牙男人听见了。

西班牙男人每一根抹满发胶的头发丝儿都透露着狐疑，“Son、Summer money？”

每当这种时候，阿森纳才有那么一点点点点怀念那个法国男人。

还是讲话利索又懂得顾全体面的好啊，方便推锅。

阿森纳：“引援费会有的，多少会有的，你放心。”

西班牙男人将信将疑，嘴里念着focus走远了。

 

3

并称北伦敦双抠的热刺都看不上他。

热刺在家里跟贤惠的阿根廷男人数落阿森纳，给他分析阿森纳是怎么在法国男人还清房贷后把人扫地出门的，借机拔高自身形象。

阿根廷男人仔细盘算着下场首发名单，表面上装着认真听他忽悠，左耳进右耳出，听到最后好像自家抠门鬼是比对门那个好得多。

日子好不好过，都是比较出来的。

您说是不是，曼彻斯特。

 

4

阿森纳

 

5

阿森纳：“都他妈多老的梗了，也好意思往外写？老子现在不争四了，进决赛了，进欧联决赛了，懂？！”

巴萨：“那不还是曲线争四么。”

阿森纳：“你怎么还没走？”

巴萨忧郁的眼神盯着阿森纳的训练场。

半晌。

“你家这个拉卡”

阿森纳：“滚滚滚滚给老子滚！”

 

6

事实证明，睡觉这事，对于超级超级十分巨大的痛苦，效果不明显。

巴萨忧郁着回了巴塞罗那。

有一墨镜男杵在路边，穿了一身巨帅巨贵的衣服，靠墙摆了个惬意的姿势，脚边摆了三个大银杯，隔老远就优雅地叫唤起来。

皇马：“喔啦，这不是刚刚超越米兰的逆转王者吗？”

巴萨抬头看看天，然后看着皇马，慢慢吞吞以皇马为中心绕了半圈，把人给过了。

艹。

各回各家。

买人！

必须买人！

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *中心思想：英超西甲乱成了一锅粥
> 
> *有neta《喜剧之王》名台词

7

曼联球迷现在能歌善舞，段子说的超好听，个个都是人才。

曼联生意做的好，维持的了生活，付得起教练违约金这样子。

鲁迅先生没有曾经说过，球队不幸段子幸。

阿森纳称霸梗界多年，终究还是遇到了老对手。

曼联对着英超积分榜，眼前浮现起BOSS掌权的好时光。

那时他是曼彻斯特热血青年，隔壁邻居没那么吵闹，死敌利物浦被他拉下马很久了，虽然阿森纳横空出世，踢着美丽足球抢走三个英超冠军，但他能把阿森纳的新援铲到哭着跑回西班牙，让阿森纳知道什么叫做爷们。

总而言之，除了被太阳报拍到艳照，没太多烦恼。

那时候阿森纳还没有后来那种背房贷背了太多年的苦相，技术流，不强壮，穿着漂漂亮亮的红白球衣，踢着漂漂亮亮的快速传切，看着跟十七八似的，反正就不像个男人，脾气倒一直是那个倔驴脾气。

其实不是曼联喜爱的实战款。

但打着打着，大家都懂的。

有回曼联抽着事后烟，故意揶揄他：“不争四行不行啊？”

阿森纳反手一张披萨扔他脸上，冷笑：“不争四你帮我还贷款？”

现在回想起来，海布里客队更衣室的凳子真他妈硬。

曼联杵在积分榜前追忆光辉岁月，他眼中为何饱含着泪水，因为老特拉福德久久回荡着50万周薪的钢琴声。

阿森纳美滋滋抱着金靴路过，边走边盘算找什么理由再涨一涨球票价格，没注意和转身的曼联撞个正着。

曼联泪眼朦胧，恍惚间仿佛眼前还是当年那个水灵灵的阿森纳，血液习惯性下行，不禁寻思阿森纳这一撞是不是故意的，难不成他对小爷我还有意思？

阿森纳一抬头望见双红眼珠，心想难道这货是故意的，嫉妒我的金靴？于是立马把金靴往西装里一塞，紧紧捂着，警惕地盯着曼联，小步往远离曼联的方向移动。

这老头藏钱般的沧桑模样让曼联百感交集，昔日对白未完待续，不禁脱口而出：“我去欧联杯陪你啊！”

阿森纳日了狗了。

这不是咒老子输欧联决赛吗？！

妈哒这淫魔果然和切尔西有一腿！

事关欧战奖金，阿森纳急怒攻心，新仇旧恨涌上心头，大吼一声“你才踢欧联，你全家都踢欧联”，举起金靴扑将过去，二人大庭广众之下扭打在一起。

 

 

8

利物浦目不斜视地路过，好似没有看见曼联和阿森纳在地上翻滚。

他毕竟是个正经直男。

再强调一遍，他是个即将要打欧冠决赛的正经直男。

利物浦从不搅基。

虽然大家合称big6，但他和那五个基佬绝对没有什么不正当关系，谢谢。

其实这话，大家都是信的，因为他和曼联毕竟是真の死敌，而除去曼联这个选项，就已经成功逃过了99%的失足机会。

但他坚持宣称他家大小爷们儿也从不搅基，大家就不信了。

毕竟这可是把“永不独行”挂在嘴边的球队。

永，不，独，行。懂？

（当然，不是切尔西那种@蒋特里，也不是曼联那种@吉个斯[保命狗头]）

利物浦接受记者采访。

记者不屈不挠：“那你怎么解释杰拉德和阿隆索、杰拉德和托雷斯、杰拉德和欧文、杰拉德和”

利物浦（正经）：“（打断）都是正当兄弟感情。”

记者翻翻手机：“你确定、一定以及肯定利物浦从不搅基？”

利物浦（正经）：“当然。”

记者质疑：“那你怎么解释卡拉格和死敌曼联家的内维尔？”

利物浦（迅速）：“关系非常一般的普通同事。”

记者把卡拉格的ins怼到利物浦眼前，在安菲尔德狂欢大合唱中，卡拉格喜滋滋地喊着内维尔的名字：“你确定？”

利物浦（正经）：“我们不干涉退役球员个人生活。”

利物浦（正经）：“不如我们来聊一聊揍了巴萨4:0的半决赛吧。”

 

9

曼联心里苦。

卖不出去啊，要砸手里了啊，法国男人被阿森纳扫地出门，临走还要坑他一把，阿森纳是给人灌了什么迷魂汤？

成年人就该借酒浇愁。

但成年人的酒伴不大好找。

利物浦，是不可能的。

曼城，虽然宁可曼城夺冠，但曼城真成了卫冕冠军，还是有点伤自尊。

阿森纳，且不提白天刚打过一架，这都俩小时了，手机还打不通，怕是欠费。

热刺，这朵白百合向来不合群，抠门，自己一个人玩。

切尔西，说好的让四，就他偷偷赢了球，意大利老头只顾亲儿子，不讲义气！

曼联拔剑四顾心茫然，忽然想起一个同是天涯沦落人。

拉上拉链，清清嗓子，拿过手机给许久没联络的旧情人打电话。

皇马：“曼彻斯特的区号？（小声）Paul？是Paul吗？我们主教练”

曼联把手机像飞靴一样飞出去，祖传吹风机喷起来：“Fuck U！Fuck 西超！Fuck Laliga！”

 

10

西甲90周年大party。

皇马很少被挂电话，这样么心情就不是很好，冷冷坐在C位，一脸贵族风范。

巴萨坐在他对面，低头玩手机。

那模样，在皇马看来就一个字形容，村。

二人入场后，一如既往地力求没有视线交流。

但皇马刚才被挂电话之后，他感觉到巴萨时不时用一种看穿似的眼神扫过来一眼，搞的皇马很火大。

马竞姗姗来迟，戴着墨镜，一副大哥模样走进来，特地选了个离那俩货都远的位置，大马金刀地坐下，翘起二郎腿，一句话懒得说。

西甲所有球队都玩的很开心。

散场的时候，大家按积分顺序有序退场。

巴萨特地落后两步，压低声音，搞不清是要嘲讽还是想调|戏：“被曼联挂电话了？急什么，你们贵族家不是还有传真机用么？”

皇马扒下贵族面具骂了声Fuck：“你他妈怎么知道？”

难道？

不能够啊！曼联明明爱好实战款，试过老子这样的马德里sex god，哪能看上这根村里的豆芽菜？

巴萨笑了：“爸爸在英超有人。”

有人。

于是皇马看看手上的大金表，也笑了。

皇马：“那他怎么知道？”

巴萨一愣。

巴萨：“Fuck”

皇马笑着笑着，回过头一想，不对啊。

皇马：“Fuck”

事实证明站在路中间聊天还乱说脏话是会被人民群众谴责的。

马竞不耐烦地把烟头往地上一丢，张口教训没公德心的俩货：“你俩能不能别挡在路中间此起彼伏地Fuck？”

皇马&巴萨：“Fuck！”

西甲球队乐呵呵开了大party、津津有味地围观了西超拳脚表演，九十周年庆祝圆满落幕，大家纷纷点赞。

记者不记名采访了多名西甲球员，其中来自某国家某球队的武某给予了高度肯定：“蛮好。”

 

 

11

曼联自带酒水，上门找切尔西喝酒，一起吐槽皇马。

切尔西看着好几箱名贵酒水，再看曼联一副打算不醉不归的模样，很是犯难。

你们曼联没事干了，我还有欧联决赛要踢的好不好？这种时候提皇马不是扎我心吗？

切尔西开动脑筋。

切尔西边听曼联抱怨，边在桌底下给阿森纳发短信，“免费酒水，速来。”

对面迅速回复了一个“好”。

不对啊，阿森纳基本不回短信，毕竟要钱。

切尔西把手机拿上来仔细一看，发短息时不小心多点了个热刺。

完犊子。

转念一想，一不做二不休，点了群发。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *中心思想：英超西甲贵乱  
> *狼队拜仁多特友情出演打酱油  
> *有neta《大话西游》名台词

12

切尔西：曼联请喝酒，好几箱，高档货，速来

曼城：夺冠庆祝，pass

利物浦：备战欧冠，pass

【群主】 **曼城**  修改 **群公告** 为：下赛季群主还是我，请各位多多指教[耶]

利物浦：……艹

狼队：在哪儿啊？

切尔西：我家

狼队：走着~

切尔西：我艹

切尔西：@利物浦！你怎么把狼放进来了？！

利物浦：这尼玛有我什么事啊？！

利物浦：我又不是群主！

利物浦：你们搅你们的基，别来烦老子！

切尔西：@曼城 你给解释一下，big4已经big6了，现在要扩列big7？

曼城：他说他是@利物浦 家养的狼

曼城：我就给通过了

利物浦：……

切尔西：……

热刺：……

曼联：……

狼队：别这么见外嘛，大家都这么熟了

狼队：@切尔西 晚上不见不散哈

曼联：@切尔西 拿我的酒请人请得挺嗨啊，你放下手机给我解释一下

【群主】 **曼城**  将 **狼队**  踢出群聊

曼城：失误，失误，不好意思

曼城：你们先玩，我这边结束可能过去

利物浦：@曼联 你人傻钱多呗，还要什么解释

曼联：有你什么事儿啊大亚军，滚走

利物浦：知道爸爸大还敢犟嘴？

曼联：我#￥……￥%&%……&……*

【群主】 **曼城**  将 **曼联**   **禁言三十秒**  处理原因：文明友好你我他，群聊和谐靠大家

曼城：@曼联 乖，不要激动

阿森纳：@切尔西，解释下为什么热刺那货在？

热刺：@切尔西，解释下为什么阿森纳那货在？

阿森纳：艹

热刺：艹

阿森纳：……

热刺：……

利物浦：龟龟，你们俩抠门基佬这个默契[大笑]

曼联：@曼城 乖你奶奶个腿！

阿森纳：恐同必深柜

曼联：哈哈哈哈哈

曼联：@利物浦 有种你来，小爷干死你

【群主】 **曼城**  将 **全员**   **禁言三小时**  处理原因：见面了何必还在群里对喷，Pride in Battle[比心]

 

 

13

皇马和巴萨坐在切尔西家围墙上观望，只觉得场面扑朔迷离，线头太多，实在看不清这英格兰的花花世界。

英国人，英国人。

皇马巴萨欧冠常见利物浦，总听利物浦抱怨其他五个基佬，像是很不愿与他们为伍，然而此刻利物浦分明也在切尔西家里杵着，和曼联斗嘴斗得有来有回的，疑似乐在其中的模样，可见是口嫌体正直。

巴萨看见利物浦就扎心，两害相权取其轻，转过头看皇马，找话道：“你怎么不进去？”

皇马心想转会绯闻满天飞我进去能有好下场？视线一转，瞄到因为热刺在场拉着切尔西不放的阿森纳，反问巴萨：“你怎么也不进去？”

马竞在围墙底下听这俩窒息攻防听得要吐，单手插袋往里走，一进门就和热刺打了个照面。

马竞帅气伸手点了点墙头，吓唬热刺：“外面有贼。”

热刺立马绷紧了财产安全那根弦，回身拽住业主切尔西就往外冲。

马竞熟门熟路晃进客厅，抓了瓶冻满白霜的伏特加，找个视野开阔方便看戏的高脚凳坐下，一览众基小。

热刺、切尔西和听闻有贼跟出来的阿森纳冲到围墙根儿一看，哦豁。

天苍苍，野茫茫，风吹墙头俩流氓。

切尔西故意拖长了声问：“墙上何人啊？”

见了潜在交易对象，西超双雄变得很低很低，低到尘埃里。但心里是欢喜的，从尘埃里开出挖掘机来。

（拜仁：多特蒙德，有人喊你[挖鼻]

多特蒙德：？！！）

皇马身手敏捷地在围墙上站起，浑身是风流倜傥、王霸之气，脸上是商用笑容2.0，友好视线均匀分给潜在交易对象，摆了个非常贵族的pose：“长夜漫漫无心睡眠，我以为只有我睡不着觉，原来你们二位也还没睡啊！”

“你们二位”之外的阿森纳自觉往旁边让了让，特地拿来显摆的金靴也塞到了裤腰后，巴不得别被皇马注意。

还坐在墙上晃脚的巴萨立马递了个小眼神。你和曼联续上了？

阿森纳回过去一个白眼。不卖。

炮友炮友，睡那么久，半点默契都没有。

热刺眼角精光一闪，整个人瞬间委顿下去，装成个锯嘴葫芦，木站在切尔西身侧，一点都不像是能洗脑球员接受低薪的样子。

切尔西抱着双臂，抬起眼皮，语气凉凉：“我们担心夏天头牌被挖所以睡不着。不知道皇马兄为什么睡不着啊？”

皇马是见过大世面的人，哪里会怕这种暗讽，他脸不红气不喘，四两拨千斤：“我们伯纳乌地底下没矿，日子也不好过啊。”

那么压力来到了巴萨这边。

巴萨扳着指头数：“魔笛、贝尔、阿扎尔……”

热刺和切尔西的眼神越发犀利了起来。

压力回到了皇马这边。

皇马抡起一脚把巴萨给踢了下去，恰好砸在阿森纳身上。

院子里顿时爆发出一阵北伦敦碴子味的英国国骂。

曼联嗙嗙敲着落地窗，一脸不爽地探出头：“你们演完了吗？演完进来陪小爷喝酒。”

话音刚落，曼城推开院子门进来，衣服上还沾着根没清理掉的彩带，正要笑话两句曼联，没想到瞧见巴萨皇马，脚步一顿，眼神在倒地时间过长的巴萨和巴萨身下的阿森纳那里逡巡了三秒，才开始客气：“大家都在？”

狼队窝在吧台边吃饱喝足，踩着绝妙的时间点出现在院子里，咧着嘴笑得像只哈士奇，状似傻白甜地羡慕：“你们感情真好啊。”

BIG6plus2瞬间达成战略统一：“你滚走！”

 

 

14

醉酒不过是有意识的疯癫。

——约翰·我没这么说过·克鲁伊夫

利物浦笑话曼联“钱没少花，事没多干”，热刺笑了，巴萨僵了。

曼联嘲讽利物浦“always争冠”，阿森纳笑了，热刺僵了。

利物浦对曼联说“欧联欢迎你”，曼联反手就是一个“利物浦是冠军”。

切尔西寻思着毕竟人都是自己喊来的，打算当个和事佬，让曼联少哔哔多喝酒，已经喝多的曼联指着切尔西笑起来。

曼联：“铁、血、蓝、军哈哈哈哈”

切尔西抄起半瓶芝华士暴起：“阿森纳你放开，老子今晚非弄死他”

曼联躲在拼酒的利物浦马竞桌后：“你lei啊，你lei啊，软绵倒脚你lei啊~”

酒精上头的巴萨默默站起来并撸起了袖子。

 

 

15

第二天皇马回想起来，场面就是从那一刻彻底失去了控制。

但后来具体发生了什么，皇马记不清楚，他脑内只剩下零星几个画面，一会儿是切尔西和曼联在打架，一会儿是阿森纳和热刺在吵架，马竞不知道怎么和利物浦肩并肩唱起了他们的队歌，这都还是接受范围内。

还有些画面大概是实在无法直视，他脑内自动打了码。

重点是最后大家居然和平共处，坐地板上开始玩真心话大冒险。

他非常肯定有人（不是自己）被迫唱了hala madrid，还有自己和另一个谁被关进储藏室“天堂七分钟”……皇马回味了一下爽感，随后祈祷那个谁只要不是巴萨谁都行。

然而这些零散的回忆都无法解释他为什么是在曼城家的地板上醒来的。

曼城一副我也很无奈的样子：“切尔西非说他家地板睡不下。他说我是英超群主，得归我管。”

敢情你们英超待客都让人睡地板？

这家伙毕竟和巴萨颇有渊源，皇马狐疑地照了照镜子，还好，没有发现什么谋财害命的痕迹。

是脖子上的吻_痕让皇马勃然变色。

要死，乱吃终于是吃出了麻烦，这个该用什么理由甩？我不喜欢你家丁丁？这谁信？

曼城为了自己的清白赶紧举手解释：“不是我，切尔西把你推出门的时候你已经这样了。”

皇马停下艰难转动的机智脑瓜，长长地舒了口气。

此时从厨房传来反客为主的大喊。

曼联显然酒还没醒：“我饿了！石油土豪！”

醉得看不清人的利物浦跟着起哄：“石油土豪！石油土豪！”

皇马悟了。

皇马露出了很懂的微笑。

曼城突觉不妙：“……你听我解释。”

皇马上下扫视了好几遍曼城，拍拍曼城的肩膀，用一种过来人的语气，语重心长：“我懂。”

曼城脸都绿了。

曼城：“不是你想的那样。”

曼城：“切尔西家地板睡不下，艹，你别跑，你听人说话！”

皇马用一种急着打高尔夫的速度飞奔远去，挥一挥衣袖，没带走一片筋斗云。

 

16

巴萨：“你家这个拉卡”

阿森纳：“滚！”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *中心思想：没四找四的完结篇  
> *走心预警  
> *主萨厂，英超big6/5西超3/2打酱油

17

作为厂蜜，写文没有第四章好像有哪里不对。

这种事情就像做饼小媳妇和日光浴型前锋，作为梗是存在的，但其实早已是往四不可追。欧联决赛再见面，越发美丽动人的他下半场爆发小宇宙，于是兵工厂被打崩盘四球带走。

一首四字钢琴曲《致克伦克》献给大家。

 

18

曼城卫冕英超，利物浦拿下欧冠，切尔西欧联冠军，热刺锁定前四，狼队有欧联资格，纽卡等来了石油土豪收购。

他们都拥有光明的未来。

曼联：来嘛英雄

阿森纳：……你正常点

曼联：真正的浪漫，就是陪你一起踢欧联

阿森纳：我积分比你多4分，净胜球比你多一倍，少说得跟你本来能进前四似的

曼联：……

曼联：可我有钱

曼联：能买能抬

曼联：唉你别走

曼联：别走！我唱一首《埃的贡养》给你听啊！

阿森纳：你他妈再没四找四试试？！

 

19

阿森纳对这个强行玩梗的世界绝望了。

转头想起自家球票还是整个英超最贵的，心里顿时又好受了许多。

阿森纳坐在切尔西家地板上，喝着曼联上次买来没喝完的好酒，和切尔西一起围观热刺输掉欧冠决赛。

舒服了。

然而舒服总是短暂的。

切尔西：老子依然是伦敦唯一的欧冠王者哈哈哈哈

切尔西：阿森纳你发什么酒疯

……

切尔西：下回叫上巴萨一起啊

 

 

20

当你不再对他们具有威胁的时候，他们就开始喜欢你了。

——阿尔塞纳·这话确实是我说的·温格

 

阿森纳难得愿意提起前任，把这话同巴萨感慨了一番。

巴萨却不同意，对于巴萨来说，要么赢，赢了遭人恨，要么输，输了被人踩。

被人喜欢什么的，不存在的。

对这种拿了西甲冠军还成天丧着个脸的土豪，阿森纳根本不同情，翻着白眼揭穿道：“那是因为有了那个小跳蚤后，你这些年就没真正落到谷底过。”

巴萨回想起往昔艰难岁月，不得不同意阿森纳说的有道理。

但豪门毕竟还是要脸，巴萨为自己的丧找理由解释：“我们情况不一样，你什么投入，我什么投入？你这个赛季还踢出了几次WengerBall，我这几年没有Tiki-Taka，纯属Tige-Jiba。”

阿森纳当场就疯了。

“他已经走了！你清醒一点！”，阿森纳歇斯底里地喊，顿了顿，“还他妈活在梦三啊！”

 

 

21

巴萨其实懂阿森纳，他真的懂。

你看，他们是球队，比球员还身不由己，比球迷更没得选择。

定义他们的，不是他们本身，而是好坏全靠碰运气的老板、教练的战术风格、球员一场一场踢出来的比赛。

以前拽的二五八万的曼联，也不是自己乐意日渐逗逼的。就像谁也料不到有朝一日铁血蓝军会踢着贫穷版传控拿下欧联。

要走的，他们留不住。

要来的，他们也拒绝不了。

每个赛季的联赛厮杀，胜者保住顶级联赛的一席之地，败者也许就此沉沦英冠西乙，甚至再也不会出现在赛程表中。

足球是圆的，没有什么一成不变，没有什么十拿九稳。

 

 

22

我是前足球运动员，前技术总监，前教练，前经理，前荣誉主席。这串漂亮的头衔不过再次证明了那句话：万事皆有尽时。

——约翰·本帅哥就是这么屌·克鲁伊夫

 

巴萨和阿森纳刚搅在一起那些年，一切都美丽得像是一个梦。

他的梦二王朝，他的不败神话。

一个巅峰再临，一个意气风发。

尽管有青训甜菜被那个法国男人勾搭去的小插曲，也没影响他俩在球场外的风流一把。毕竟大家都这么好看，不互相睡一睡简直是暴殄天物。

后来居然一睡睡了这么多年，完全超出一直围观着的英超西甲众球队的预料。

巴萨和阿森纳各自在背地里也琢磨过原因。

结论很巧合：无他，恋旧尔。

 

 

23

上上一段说到足球是圆的。

其实对球队来说，在所有关系中，唯有死敌是不会变的，死敌永远都是死敌。

老板可能会换人，主席可能会改选，教练会跳槽会被辞退，球员会转会会被清洗。然而你变了或者没变，死敌就在那里，不离不弃，碍眼扎心。

隔壁皇马唰唰唰签了一溜翘臀大腿，巴萨回头看看自家满眼30+老将的首发名单，很是羡慕。

阿森纳不是不想笑话热刺，而是自家日子也不好过，转会绯闻对象从英冠法乙一路滑翔到中超，没那个立场。

 

 

24

曼联趁着天气晴朗，特地赶到利物浦家对面，把英超冠军奖杯一个个摆出来晾晒，去去霉气。

利物浦躺在院子里的沙滩椅上，戴着马竞借的墨镜，惬意享受阳光浴，垫脚的俨然是本赛季簇新的欧冠奖杯。

曼城在和小将续约，切尔西在操心教练。

狼队和其他球队们玩在一起，乖巧得像只真正的哈士奇。

马竞拒绝在本文中再次出镜，略。

 

 

25

一大早，皇马带着刚从伦敦提货的扎球王一点都不刻意地从巴萨门前路过，一次，两次，三次。

巴萨忧郁地目送，忧郁地进了家，忧郁地拿起电话。

打给那小谁。

阿森纳：“老子他妈强调过很多次！不卖！”

巴萨：“……”

巴萨：“我不是想说这个。”

阿森纳（狐疑）：“你想说什么？”

巴萨：“我是想说。阿森纳。”

巴萨（清嗓子）：“出来踢球吧。”

巴萨：“我在八月的巴塞罗那等你。”

 

（FIN）

 


End file.
